1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of parametric loudspeakers for use in audio production.
2. Related Art
Non-linear transduction, such as a parametric array in air, results from the introduction of sufficiently intense, audio modulated ultrasonic signals into an air column. Self demodulation, or down-conversion, occurs along the air column resulting in the production of an audible acoustic signal. This process occurs because of the known physical principle that when two sound waves with different frequencies are radiated simultaneously in the same medium, a modulated waveform including the sum and difference of the two frequencies is produced by the non-linear (parametric) interaction of the two sound waves. When the two original sound waves are ultrasonic waves and the difference between them is selected to be an audio frequency, an audible sound can be generated by the parametric interaction.
While the theory of non-linear transduction has been addressed in numerous publications, commercial attempts to capitalize on this intriguing phenomenon have largely failed. Most of the basic concepts integral to such technology, while relatively easy to implement and demonstrate in laboratory conditions, do not lend themselves to applications where relatively high volume outputs are necessary. As the technologies characteristic of the prior art have been applied to commercial or industrial applications requiring high volume levels, distortion of the parametrically produced sound output has resulted in inadequate systems.
Whether the emitter is a piezoelectric emitter or PVDF film or electrostatic emitter, in order to achieve volume levels of useful magnitude, conventional systems often required that the emitter be driven at intense levels. These intense levels have often been greater than the physical limitations of the emitter device, resulting in high levels of distortion or high rates of emitter failure, or both, without achieving the magnitude required for many commercial applications.
Efforts to address these problems include such techniques as square rooting the audio signal, utilization of Single Side Band (“SSB”) amplitude modulation at low volume levels with a transition to Double Side Band (“DSB”) amplitude modulation at higher volumes, recursive error correction techniques, etc. While each of these techniques has proven to have some merit, they have not separately or in combination allowed for the creation of a parametric emitter system with high quality, low distortion and high output volume. The present inventor has found, in fact, that under certain conditions some of the techniques described above actually cause more measured distortion than does a basic system of like components without the presence of these prior art techniques.